An Incovenient Holiday
by DustedSilverAndGold
Summary: What happens when one of the most infamous aurors finally has the holiday she has been dreaming of only to have it ripped to shreds by a certain arrogent git that we all know and love . There will be blood, laughter and tears of course. post Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**AU NOTE **

**This is my first fanfiction... yay !**

**Just a couple of things before you start to read **

**1.I have change the time line of the books to help my writing **

**2. Im looking for a beta who is able to understand my gibberish so if anyone knows or would like the job please pm me **

** of any form is welcomed **

**Please try and enjoy one of the many versions of Dramione i have stored inside my imagination **

**Thankyou xox Dusted **

**DISCLAIMER ... I OF COURSE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR BOOKS THAT THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON THAT IS HELD ONLY BY ONE PERSON J.K. ROWLING HERSELF... OTHERWISE I WOULD BE UPLOADING FROM SOME TROPICAL ISLAND NOT FROM MY PATIO THAT IS ALL ...**

**December 29****th**** 2012**

**6:30pm - Ministry of Magic London**

"Are you sure there is no other way sir" Harry asked, well leaning across his weathered mahogany desk, examining the man opposite of him.

"Mr Potter, please, I know there has been bad blood between the gentleman of whom we are talking about and yourself" The Older man paused on that note trying to think of the right words to speak "However, I'm going to safely assume, you are aware that the gentleman's family we speak of not only played a pivoting role in the demise of Voldermort but also do I need to remind you the re-build of the ministry that employees you. "

Harry opened the bottom draw of his desk rummaging around until he drew out a fine crystal decanter and two glasses that had always been there for him at times like these. Quickly removing the lid of the fine crystal flask, the room was immediately filled with the scent of aged fire whisky and a hint of goblins oak that it had been in cased in for so long, poring one glass for himself, Harry looked across to the older man gesturing whether he would also like a drink.

The Minister was sitting in his fine work robes thinning his eyes slightly he frowned, as if to know the reasoning behind the use of the drink, with a wave of his hand the gentleman declined the offer "Have faith in me Mr Potter" the man sighed "The facts are this, the last place, death eaters would ever look for this particular wizard is in the muggle world."

Harry sunk back into his seat and let out a large breath well taking a full swig of the aged whiskey calming his nerves. Leaning back, slightly in his chair, Harry started processing all the information that was just given to him in this small time. Looking around his office he finally caught the eyes of the man sitting in front of him and nodded slightly accepting defeat.

You are aware that the auror will definitely not be pleased with this." The boy who lived grumbled well looking at the documents on his desk "Does the charge even know where or who he will be with well on his little holiday" Harry asked dryly.

"No Mr Potter he has not been informed as of yet" Shacklebolt responded uneasy "for his own safety of course and as for the holiday part remember this is work we are talking about" he finished with a soft chuckle.

Straitening his poster Harry fixed his gaze on the minister "I understand what you are saying but I'm also going to have to disagree with you on that notion. This particular auror you want to care for this charge has not had a holiday since her first year at Hogwarts. I will refuse this if you will not agree with me on one term"

The minster looked slightly startled and quickly recovered his relaxed demeanour "I'm fully aware of that information .Pray tell me what is this one term is Mr Potter "the minster asked well checking his pocket watch

"Her holiday is to go by what she has already planned. I will not be telling her to either skip events or change plans to suit this charge" Harry replied sternly casting a look at the profile picture on the documents.

Shacklebolt hand went to the inside of his work robes pulling a small leather bag and placed it on top of Harry's desk "Of course Mr Potter I understand and agree This pouch is full of information, emergency equipment, a muggle money devise for the charge and many other things which I know will come in handy if need be" the older men coughed lightly and started to stand up ending the meeting.

Harry watched as the minister receded to the office door "Minister" Harry called before the man left "you forgot to tell me where I am to meet the charge" he spoke with a light hearted smile.

"Ahh how could I be so forgetful he will be waiting on the 14th floor room 9" the minister replied with a smile on his face "Please remember Mr Potter he will be ready for transportation at exactly 1:30am, the port key will be going off at exactly 1:49am from there I am sure you will be able to apparate to where ever it is you need to take him . " and with that that minister gave a small wave and shut the door behind him.

**December 30****th**

**1:25am-Ministry of Magic London**

Harry glanced around the sterile looking corridor making sure no one was around with he looked back at the door in front of him, and whispered _non venia, _immediately started to contort and a small wooden door knob appeared.

A tall and well-tanned auror opened the door "What gift did I give you when we first started working together" he asked with one eyebrow raised and a smirk across his face.

Harry rolled his eyes _typical Slytherin_ he thought to himself. Pointing to a faint scar just above his collarbone "Ï assume you mean this Zabini " Harry growled.

A broad smile crossed the tall aurors face bearing his pristine white teeth "well I thought if Voldermort can give you one why can't I?" Blaise replied well opening the door wider to allow Harry entrance.

"Funny Zabini honestly you really need to work on your material your touch it starting to wear" Harry snapped back

Chuckling to him Blaise countered well locking eyes is pale green eyes with Harry "Whatever I need to go, hearts to break and all you see" extending his hand across his heart "goodbye Potter" and with a slight nod Zabini turned to leave.

Harry watched as the auror as he retreated out the door and with a slight bang Zabini was gone.

The small interrogation room was poorly lit and Harry could only make out a small lamp sitting on a desk in the middle of the room. The air felt heated with smell of stagnant water and dust looking at desk he was just about to make there when noise interrupted his thought.

"Well can't say I'm surprise to see you here Potter still the same self-sacrificing twit I see" a voice from across the room sneered.

Turning around Harry saw a figure leaning against the concrete wall. Rolling his eyes he quickly adjusted his posture and remembered that they were under a rather small window of opportunity, with a quick glance at his watch it was already 1:35am. "This is not the time Malfoy we have only minutes before the portkey is going to go off and believe me when I say it's now or never."

Scowling Malfoy followed Harry to the desk in the middle of the room sweeping a quick glance at the auror in front of him he could see that the training had paid off. Standing before him was not the scrawny 16 year old boy that he remember but a man that had taken over the body of his once nemesis .He watched as his old enemy withdrew a small pouch from his robes and pulled out a gold bracelet. It was exquisite three threads of white, yellow and rose gold strands were intertwined together looking like a rather expensive piece of twine.

Malfoy raised one of his eyebrows at the portkey "I always knew you had a feminine streak in you potter" he chuckled loudly.

"Shut it you git" Harry snapped back with ice in his tone "If you must know it's a peace offering for the poor witch who you will be staying with"

Malfoy's smirk vanished. _What the hell Is going on _Draco thought _I was assured the best. I may not be an auror but I'm still a formidable opponent with BOTH wand and wand less magic. What witch could best me?_

Harry watched Malfoy no doubt trying to take apart the small piece of information he had just received _He will figure it out soon enough _Thinking to himself. As if Malfoy had heard what Harry was thinking his eyes narrowed in a murderous stare and if it was possible even his skin seemed to pale a shade or two lighter.

"Tell me who it is Potter?" Malfoy asked impatiently tapping his right foot running his hand through his silver strands

"Is there a please in there Malfoy" Harry teased liking the look of dishevel on his companion.

"Cut the crap Potter" Malfoy spat back "I'm not here for games just tell me who I'm going to be living with " he growled resting his hand on the desk and leaning his body over the table locking his cold hard stare at Harry.

_1:45am _Harrys stare went straight down to the bracelet laying across the table and placed his fingers over the top of one of the delicate gold strands "Malfoy it's time you need to place your hand on the port key now "Harry snapped with an urgent tone in his voice.

Malfoy suddenly smacked his hand down on the bracelet connecting with the table making a loud thud "Tell me now Potter" his growl laced with venom

"Hermione" Harry answered tightening his eyes on the silver headed git in front of him "You will be staying with Hermione Granger" .The two rivals felt the familiar pull of a port key, their vision started to become distorted and a slight breeze filled the room with a soft hum, a minor crack was heard and in only seconds the two men that once occupied this dusted old room had disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**DISCLAIMER IS STILL THE SAME OWN NOTHING IN THIS AT ALL JUST THE PLOT AND THATS ALL**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Perth, Australia,**

**8:00am**

The smell of beach, and the sound of the waves breaking on the sand just outside of her room, woke Hermione from her restless sleep. A look of utter contentment crossed her face as she felt the warmth of the air hum against her sun kissed skin. The bedroom window was open, allowing the white chiffon curtains to dance in the breeze, pouring in the morning light which in turn brought to life the pale blues and yellows painted on the walls. A broad smile graced Hermione's features as she could not remember the last time she felt this way. Knowing full well she was a over achiever, the need to always excel was fuelled even more by, the idea that every time she bested anyone it was a small way for her to say "Up yours" to all the pureblood bigots, out there that looked at her in distaste, willing her to fail. However, like everything there is a good side and bad side, for all her work she had done Hermione had been branded like some Quidditch star "the brightest witch of her era "they called her and for some reasons this particular title seem to go hand in hand with a rather non-existent love life . Groaning to herself she couldn't remember the last time a man had enough courage to try and court her, sure she had seen plenty of times the look of lust in their eyes as she walked by or when she would blush at their comments on her attire, but the feel of a mans naked skin touching the most forbidden parts of her body had yet to be felt and she hoped that within the next year of her life she would know that exact fell of this instead of having to imagine it. All these reasons are why Hermione needed this holiday so badly that she virtually used her role in the war to push for as much time off as possible. This was an escape for her, to a place where she could be a just normal 24 year old woman who has the freedom and the chance to be reckless, the total opposite of the specialized auror she had become. With a quick look over at the beside clock, standing on white washed wooden table, she noted that the time 8:05 am _The biggest sleep in she has had in 5 years _Hermione thought well smiling to herself_,_ with a loud yawn she started to wriggle her body free from under the teal coloured bed covers, and within minutes she was standing stretching her petite limbs well breathing in the fresh air to start her day.

* * *

Walking towards the closet Hermione started to search around until she finally withdraw a pair of light green bikinis, a soft blue kaftan and her favourite Havana's. Placing her iPod in the docking bay she quickly skimmed through finding a tune to suit her day _wish you were here by incubus _started blaring filling the room with music as she changed her clothes.

Hermione took a glance at her appearance in the vanity mirror pulling her long back length, caramel brown, locks into a messy bun and picked up her wand muttering "Nexio Targus" well pointing her wand at her right leg. A small strap of black leather sprouted from the tip of her Vinewood wand and wrapped itself around the middle of her thigh revealing only a small sheath in which would hold her beloved wand well she swam. The case was always used especially now with her being an auror. It was the golden rule "never leave your wand not matter what" and by Hermione having placed disillusionment charm on the sheath it masked it from the eyes of all any non-magical beings.

One of the first things you are taught in your auror training is to sense magic that isn't yours. It's a, life line, a window of opportunity that may mean the difference between life and death. For example if an attackers plans to surprise there intended victims, the feeling is like, a small electric shock a slight tingle to your aura to warn you of said attacker. This feeling is what Hermione felt as soon her feet stepped out of her blissful room.

_How could this happen? She_ started thinking to herself _my wards are more than adequate. It would take hours even days for anyone of magical blood to work through without inflicting grievous harm on ones self._ Her hand started to creep down, till she could feel the base of her wand brush against her fingertips. Quickly manoeuvring her body in a defence's stance she started to follow the pull of where the magic was coming from.

_There was no intrusion to her wards_ they were, still intact, not lifted or broken Hermione's wand had notified her of that as soon as she commanded_._ Her rational mind started going through all the different conclusions until finally the realization dawned on her. There were only two people of magical blood that could go through her wards she had always made them accept these two men where ever she had put them up. Relief filled her thoughts and calmed her nervous, ever so slightly, but still her defences were raised as she made her way to the lounge room.

Within seconds Hermione was standing in front of an open door to the lounge room. A smile welcomed her presence "Harry" she squealed.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked with a cautious look on her face.

Harry was about to speak when he was rudely interrupted by another person standing just behind them.

"Well, Granger, your pathetic excuse of a friend has come to tell you that you and I are apparently stuck together for a while" A voice spoke sharp from behind her.

Hermione's eyes quickly snapped opened, looking into the dark green eyes that where above her"it couldn't be_" _she whispered searching for answers within the eyes of her best friend. That voice was a sound she could make out anywhere; it was a voice that belonged to her high school tormentor who had made her cry countless of times during her teenage years. That voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Turning around Hermione's fears were confirmed, standing in the same room as her was the biggest git the gods had every made; sitting on one of the lounge chairs staring at her with his trade mark cold ice glare.

Malfoy couldn't believe that, this woman in front of him was once, the girl who had such a boyish figure and a mop of frizzy dull hair from his teenage years. His eyes noticed the sun kissed skin and followed her toned legs all the way to the small green bathing bottoms. His eyes kept on the path following up to her midsection where he paused for only a brief second as he took in the tight stomach _the curves of a seductress_ he thought and those good sized mounds that were covered by the most flimsy fabric held his attention most. _Merlins nuts _he thought to himself_ think of Hagrid in a swim _suit before this situation becomes slightly awkward.

Hermione noticed the odd look Malfoy gave her as his eyes roamed her body reminding her on how little she was wearing. A small blush crept on her face and smirk crossed his enjoying her feel of vulnerability.

"You muggles and your dress sense "Malfoy spoke with disgust dripping in his voice, well making a hand gesture as if, repulsed by her clothing or lack of. "Really a woman needs to learn that sometimes more is best."

Rolling her eyes at his statement Hermione folded her arms to cover her breast "I was about to go for a swim you prude" Hermione replied with a sneer "I wasn't exactly expecting company" Pulling her bag off her arm and rummaging through it "but enough about my clothing sense what are you doing here" she inquired pulling her kaftan on to partial cover her body up.

"Well I brought him here, Hermione, on official business but I can easily send him back if he doesn't behave" Harry finally spoke from behind meeting Malfoy's smirk with a sneer.

"These are orders, from the minister himself" Harry voiced with an apologetic sound turning once again to look at Hermione.

Harry placed his hand within his robes and withdrew a leather pouch and folder of documents placing them on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Hermione sat in a chair opposite Harry and Malfoy well picking up the documents and began to read through them making the occasionally grunt and snort.

30 mins later she finally finished. Massaging her temple with her dainty fingers Hermione groaned in a annoyed manner.

"Gods Granger thought you would never finish "Malfoy snorted "It's not a bloody exam, the cover note should have said what you needed to know"

"Godric why me "Hermione yelled well turning to the git sitting next to her "you're lucky I can't refuse this assignment but I did read a rather interesting paragraph allowing me to use magic on you at my discretion so I suggest, if you don't want to be mute for this entire ordeal, you shut that fowl mouth of yours be for I do" she growled like a Gryffindor lioness.

"We need to build a cover story Harry" Hermione spoke well turning her gaze back to her friend "my muggle friends will be arriving at around 3.30pm so we have a to sort that out before then"

"MUGGLES will be staying with us?" Malfoy snarled well turning his attention to Harry "You didn't think I need know this piece of information… filthy bloody muggles" standing he looked at Hermione then back at Harry "It's bad enough I have a mudblood bodyguard I will not stand of this" He roared furiously.

"Silencio" Hermione roared well pointing her wand at Malfoy "What did I say Malfoy" she barked well walking towards him "I told you to shut it"

10 minutes later, Hermione, felt her angry disappear muttering the counter curse with wandless magic she locked eyes with Malfoy and spoke calmly "we are not kids anymore, if you try and treat me or my friends like some house elf or belittle us in any way I will personally portkey your pasty ass with a thankyou note to the death eaters myself" Hermione threatened "This is the only option you got so deal with it"

""You may have court me off guard this time muddy but don't you dear think for one minute I will not be ready for you next go" Malfoy spat back at her

Harry knew this was a bad idea from the start "That's enough" he howled at the two steering daggers at each other "Act like the educated adults I know you two are. Now I have to go back to work, my portkey is going off in 10 minutes; I'll be back in 3 weeks to check up. You will find a journal in the leather pouch that is how you will communicate with me Herms " opening his hand Harry showed Hermione the bracelet he had used as a portkey moments ago "there is an alarm on this bracelet so if I write to you there will be a slight tingle from it." With a onestep he stood in front of Hermione and place the piece of jewellery around her delicate wrist.

"Bringing me fine jewellery won't get you out of this one Harry Potter" Hermione scowled, him well crossing her arms, but he could see the small smile on her face as she started to examine the piece.

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he looked at Hermione once again "wouldn't dream of such a thing" he replied.

"arrrrh . This is disgusting will you two get a room or maybe a different house " Malfoy grumbled well looking at the two rather bright red face people in front of him "If this goes on any longer I'm going to curse my own sight away".

"There are drinks and food in the Kitchen, Malfoy, how about you go just down the hall first left" Hermione spoke calmly to ease the tension in the room "I will meet you in there in 5 minutes I just want to talk to Harry by myself before he leaves"

"I hope there is large amount of alcohol in there I need it after this morning" Malfoy muttered well he exited the room.

Harry quickly placed one of his hands on her shoulder "I'm so sorry Hermione I really did try and persuade Shaklebolt, out of this I really did, but he wouldn't change his mind"

"It's done, Harry, there is nothing neither you nor I can do now, so let's just move on and deal with this situation" Hermione responded "How is you and Ginny going?"

"Fine, I guess, where trying to make a go of it, she does love me and I her" Harry replied for some reason looking everywhere but in her eyes.

"That's good news, Harry, you both mean so much to me I just want you two to be happy" she sighed well placing a hand on his shoulder.

Trying to defuse the thickness of the atmosphere Hermione spoke "does Ron know about this situation?" she asked with hesitation in her voice

"No, and, He isn't allowed to know the fewer the better " "Harry spoke with a hushed tone "Besides Herms he has no say in this matter you two are not together anymore so let it be "

Happy with his reply Hermione gave Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek "You must go Harry you only have minutes left," stepping away from their closeness.

"Be safe my friend" Harry said with a smile "If he does anything inappropriate please by all means go through with you threat." Harry laughed well looking at her once more and with a distinct _POP! _ The room was now only occupied by one person.

* * *

45 minutes later, 3 counter curses, 2 death threats and 1 declaration of war .Hermione and Draco had got nowhere with their cover story or had even been able to act civil in each other's company longer than 5 minutes.

"How about my gay best friend" Hermione asked well taking another sip of her grapefruit juice

"Are you mad women" Malfoy hissed "I'm no one's gay anything…GOT THAT "

Hermione had to laugh, at that suggestion, and the look of revulsion that covered his face as he quickly downed the rest of the whisky was priceless.

"Well what then?" she let out a small groan "Because I'm running out of options you can't be, my brother they all know I'm an only child and I'm pretty sure they will be a bit taken back with the idea of my cousin sharing a bed with me " Hermione huffed.

"I don't bloody know, this is supposed to be your job, figure it out" He growled back well pouring yet another glass.

There was only one logical cover that would be believable; she just couldn't bring herself to say it, she didn't even know if they could even pull it off. Hesitantly Hermione brought her eyes up to meet the grey orbs looking at her "Lovers" she finally sighed well ditching her grapefruit juice for a stronger drink.

Malfoy face froze for a second _Did the bint just say what I think she just said _ narrowing his eyes "Please tell me the whisky is starting to play tricks with my hearing" Malfoy muttered _Merlins balls she may have an ok figure but the girl is below his standards by far_ cringing to himself.

Hermione couldn't believe how little he had changed, honestly it was Hogwarts all over again, someone would think she asked him to mate with a Hippogriff the way he was glaring at her "Malfoy, I'm not fighting you on this it's nearly 1 in the afternoon and we still have things to do "she snapped back.

"The whole idea of a cover story Granger is that it has to be believable" Motioning his hand between both of them "and this will never pass ….. Honestly they may not know I'm a pureblood, or what it means to be one, but just so we are clear look at you then look at me" he retorted with an amused smirk on his face "Lovers will never be believable " Malfoy finished with plastering a winning grin on his face

Hermione was sick of his crap so with a snigger she looked at Malfoy with defeat, finally she spoke well looking at the clown standing on the other side of the kitchen island "Well then Malfoy gay it is" she replied with a smirk that could even rival his own.

* * *

Examining the reflection in the mirror Draco looked at himself _If Slaazar could see me now _he thought well shaking his head. Draco Malfoy came from one of the most pure and noble family names of the wizarding world and yet here he was wearing washed denim jeans and a light blue pinstriped shirt _muggle clothing_ he rolled his eyes_. _It was the most casual clothing he had ever worn however it still had light feel of business but with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposing his muscular forearms.

"Vain much" Hermione chuckled pulling Draco out of his daze "Stop checking yourself out and lets recap on our notes once more"

Malfoy grunted at this _Typical Miss perfectionist, something's never change_ he thought well turning to look at her.

"May full name is" Hermione raised her brow wondering whether he was actually listening when she went through this with him before.

Malfoy rolled his eyes he could read exactly what she was thinking "Hermione Jean know-it-all Granger" Malfoy replied well smoothing his hair back.

"Funny really Malfoy" she replied with a snort "my parents' names"

"Phillip and Alice Granger" Draco replied "and before you ask no siblings ….. Thank the gods what would I do if there were more of you spawned"

"Honestly give it a rest for minutes" Hermione barked "Now my occupation is"

"The most boring thing anyone can do" he smirked knowing this was riling her up.

Hermione narrowed her eyes "just answer the bloody question"

"A researcher for the museum of archaeology in Prague" he huffed finally having enough.

"Good how did we meet?"

"We knew each other at school but our love ignited when we ran into each other on a small business trip in Germany" Malfoy spoke dramatizing every word.

"God Malfoy it's not a Mills and Boons novel" She spoke with annoyance.

"A what "Malfoy questioned with a lost look on his face.

"Never mind, bad judgement of mine, years ago. How long have we been together?"

"2 years in April"

Hermione smiled with relief _He was listening _"ok now it's my turn quiz me"

Malfoy walked to the bedroom door "you know all about me, Granger, stop wasting time and let's get a drink" he said well looking at her.

"Just do it "Hermione said well steering dagger at his back "Honestly it will take up all of 2 minutes"

"No I need a drink for all this to go smoothly" he replied well opening the door.

"Malfoy don't you dare walk away from me" Hermione spoke getting agitated she jumped off the side of the bed and started striding towards him.

Before Malfoy could reply there was a slight chime, from the buzzer, at the front door. His face looked confused, as to what it was, turning to Hermione his eyes could see her face plastered with fear.

"There here" she whispered with her anxiety rising.

"Crap … I guess its show time " Malfoy spoke, well leaning against the wall, letting her pass him _Shit I really need that drink now _was the only thought going through his mind as they made their way to the front door.


End file.
